


patches

by mermaidniall (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mermaidniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after your tripped on thin air.</p><p>Or Niall always fixes Liam up after a fight. But once in a while Liam’s the one who does the fixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like quicker than I usually write anything so hopefully it's good. Enjoy :)

Liam ran a hand through his hair as he approached his car in the parking lot. He let out a sigh when he noticed his small, blonde boyfriend leaning against the driver’s door. He let out yet another sigh when he noticed the big frown on his pretty face. “No baby, don’t frown.” He said as he stopped in front of Niall.

“How can I not frown?” The Irish boy asked. “I’m staring at you with not only one black eye, but two. Two this time. Was he purposely aiming for both of your eyes?” He questioned, arms crossed.

Liam rested his hands on Niall’s hips. “No, actually the second black eye was my fault. I turned too soon and kind of ran right in to his fist. Had I not he would have gotten the side of my head.” He answered. Niall frowned again. “Not that that’s any better…”

“Liam, why do you keep getting in to fights?” He asked, moving away from the brunette and picking his book bag off the ground. He opened it and pulled out his lunch box, getting an ice pack from it. “It’ll only fit on one eye so put it on the left one. That looks worse.”

Liam sighed, taking the pack and holding it to his eye. “I’m not doing it on purpose. You know I stopped picking fights. When I do get in to them I’m usually defending you.” He explained.

“But you don’t have to do that anymore. No one has bothered me since we started dating.” Niall stated. Niall was a bit of an odd one. He’s small and wears flower crowns all the time and people thought that made him an easy, blinking target.

That is, until Liam found out. Even before they started dating the taller boy was not okay with them hurting someone as small and fragile as Niall. He may have been deemed a bad boy. But that’s because he looked like one and he didn’t take anyone’s shit, nor was he fond of authorities. But that didn’t mean he liked it when people would hurt other people. Especially people who were innocent and defenseless, like Niall.

“I know they don’t bother you. But some people still say things about you. And they know it makes me angry. Daniel though, was saying things that made me feel possessive and I didn’t like any of it. So I threw a punch and this is what happened.” Liam replied.

“Did you win?” The blonde asked. Though he knew the answer. Liam chuckled.

“I win any fight that’s for you.” He said, walking to Niall and wrapping one arm around his waist. He moved the ice pack then leaned down to place at kiss to Niall’s lips. “Let’s go home, baby.”

Niall nodded and pulled away but not before reaching in to Liam’s pocket and pulling out his keys. “I’m driving though.” He stated, getting in to the driver’s side. Liam rolled his eyes playfully but could only nod as he walked around to the passenger seat. The blonde pulled out of the parking lot and headed down town. “How many cuts do you have? I didn’t get to look, I would have examined your face more if those two black eyes didn’t stick out so much. “

“I’ve got a split lip, a cut on my cheek and I think there’s a cut on my arm. I don’t know what he had in his hand or was wearing but I think he got me when he laid a punch.” Liam turned a bit to show Niall. The blonde quickly looked over and gasped.

“Liam, you’re bleeding.” He noted. He just shook his head as he turned on to the street where Liam lived. He found a space a bit in front of the brunette’s flat and parked.

“You’re getting better at parallel parking though.”

Niall turned off the car. “If you’re trying to distract me from getting mad at you for getting hurt it’s not going to work. Thank you though.” He smiled before getting out. Liam did the same.

“Not distract you. Just complimenting you.” He said as Niall walked over to him, book bag on one shoulder as his free hand took Liam’s and they headed inside and to the elevator. They stopped on the third floor and headed to Liam’s flat. Niall unlocked the door.

“Go sit on the sofa and take off your shirt. Also, it’s white, and most likely ruined now from the blood.” He said as he dropped his bag by the door and headed for the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. Liam did as he was told and headed for the living room. He sat down and took off his denim vest and the white t-shirt that he wore under it.

Soon Niall returned with the kit in his hands and sat next to Liam. “You know, you could have reached my cut by just pushing my sleeve up. You just wanted me shirtless, didn’t you?” He asked.

“Guilty,” Niall answered with a smile. “Also it’s bloody, I’m throwing it away.” He stated as he got out the rubbing alcohol swaps to clean the cut. “This will sting a little. But I know you’re a big boy.”

Liam was about to give a smart reply back when he hissed. “Ow,” He said as Niall went right to cleaning the cut off.

“Well I warned you.” Niall finished cleaning the cut then stuck a butterfly bandage on it. “There’s you go, all better now.” Before Liam said anything, Niall climbed over on to the brunette’s lap, facing him.

Liam smiled. “Thank you, baby. Don’t know what I would do without you.” He said, kissing the blonde’s nose.

“Well for one, you’d learn some first aid pretty quickly.” Niall giggled. “But also, it wouldn’t the same if you had to take care of yourself.”

Liam chuckled. “I love you,” He said.

“I love you too,” Niall replied, placing a kiss to Liam’s lips.

 

Later that night Niall found himself heavily making out with Liam in his bedroom, any other care in the world completely forgotten. That is until Niall heard the beeping of the oven. At first he wasn’t sure what it was and, with Liam’s help, he forget about it momentarily. But the sound seem to get through to him about two minutes later.

“Wait Liam that’s the oven, I’ll be right back.” He managed to say, pushing the brunette off of him. Liam let out a little whine as his arms slipped from around the blonde who hurried out of bed and ran in to the kitchen.

Liam however didn’t expect to hear a yelp and a crashing sound. “Niall?” He asked, worriedly. He got off the bed and hurried in to the kitchen, seeing Niall on the floor holding his knee and a stool by the counter laying on it’s side. He knelt down next to the Irish boy. “Niall baby, what happened?”

“I dunno.” He answered. “I tripped and tried to catch myself on the stool but it went down too and I landed on my knee.” He moved his hands, showing Liam the scuffed skin that was beginning to bleed.

“What did you trip over?” He asked, picking Niall up gently in his arms and carrying him to the sofa. Of course before the blonde answered he reminded Liam to turn off the oven and take out the food. 

“I don’t think I tripped over anything…” The blonde answered, sheepishly, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Liam shook his head as he walked back in to the kitchen to turn off the oven and take out the food.

“I’ll be back, I’m gonna get the first aid kit.” He said as he set the baking dish on the stove then walked to the bathroom. He returned a moment later and sat down next to Niall on the edge of the sofa. He made sure to grab the hydrogen peroxide so it wouldn’t hurt the boy. He cleaned off the blonde’s cuts and found a big band aid that fit. Once it had it covered he leaned down and kissed it. “There, all better now.” He stated.

Niall smiled. “Thank you.” Liam returned the smile then got up, heading in to the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the freezer. He walked back, wrapping it in a towel and placing it on Niall’s knee.

“Your knees need special attention. If the pain doesn’t go away tell me, I’ll get you some pain killers.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss to Niall’s lips. “You know I’m always going to take care of my baby. Even though most of the time you’re patching me up.”

Niall giggled. “Honestly, what would we do without each other?” Liam could only smile and shake his head, because at this point, he wasn’t sure what they would do without each other.


End file.
